1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device mount and a light emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-039, 109.
It discloses a semiconductor apparatus including a leadframe that is produced by subjecting both the top and bottom surfaces of a metal base plate to etching, an LED (light emitting diode) device that is arranged on the leadframe, an external resin portion that has a recessed part for enclosing the LED device and is integrally formed with the leadframe, and a sealing resin member with which the recessed part is filled.